Typhoon Storm
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Fudou Akio, a badass jerk that fangirls all love. Maybe we have to change that tittle after this story eh? Fudou x OC


This is my very first Chara x OC story which does not involve any Ocs submittion. It's a Fudou x Amami Michiyo. I'm starting to like Fudou. Stupid one-shot doujinshi! Anyway, there is a story Lin (Ou Matsurei) wrote and no, I did not copy. It was already inside my head before she posted the story. The story is kinda similar from where I read the summary. The girl is out and it rains and the boy comes to save her or something. I did not read the story alright, so don't say that I copied from her cause I did not. I told it to Lin already. Wondering if she knew about it. Who wants to listen to me talk anyway? Let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>An orange hair girl with a pink hairband pulling up her bangs. Leaving a few strands down at the side of her forehead was walking down an alley and humming a tune with her close mouth. A wide alley that could fit rows of shops and a huge pathway to walk down. Carrying a plastic bag full of fruits to make juices for the boys in Inazuma Japan, the girl was happy today.<p>

Now her walking pace changed to skipping. Finally, she could do something for the boys as a manager. Watching Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka doing all the cooking and preparing for the breaks, made her felt useless. So useless that Fudou Akio, one of the players in Inazuma Japan, would tease her about it.

Her butler, James, wanted to help his mistress. However, knowing that when she wanted to do something, it would always ended up as him doing all the work and that would not satisfy Amami. Hence, she told James to leave her alone and not help her in whatever way she needed him to. Of course, the butler would be in distress when his job was to protect, help and care for his mistress and he himself could not do any of these three now. He was now sulking in one corner of his room of the motel where the team stayed. No one noticed he was there.

Day after day, night after night, Amami thought about what she could do to contribute for the team. Simple things she could do always came across her mind. Like cleaning their rooms, making breakfast, preparing their breaks ok that was tough. She could contribute some parts of it. They were easier said than done jobs. Amami was almost at her end when she noticed the boys complaining about the drinks Fuyuka made for their breaks.

Kogure would complaint that they taste too plain due to all the drinking the same thing. Kabeyama would complaint that he would get the runs after drinking the large bottle of water that he could not practise much when he kept on going to the washroom. Endou would say that his drink, out of everyone, was water unlike others who got isotonic drinks.

Kidou asked Fuyuka if she could change the drinks. In which she replied no as she was out of ideas. It was then Amami perked up and said she would gladly take that job. Everyone entrusted the job to her and they could not wait for the drinks to be completed. Amami watched the boy's plays and recorded down their skills and weaknesses. She then used fruits to make the juices and prepare the boys' drinks. The only problem was, there was no fruits in the refrigerator. Amami had no other choice but to walk to a supermarket nearby to get them. Taking a list of things to buy, she walked off to get it.

"The alley seems to be really long." Amami said to herself. It had been one hour since she had left and she was worried that she was lost. "I should have known. I shouldn't have taken this alley." Amami was so excited that she wanted to immediately go back to the motel and prepare the drinks for the boys to try. Spotting an alley down the road, she ran down it, thinking about what would be the boys' reactions to her drinks. Not knowing that it leads her further away from the motel.

Thinking of Fudou getting food poisoning after drinking her drink made her so happy. She planned a drink for Fudou that would not only help in his intelligence, but also getting himself a tummy problem. She maybe a princess, but she could be evil if she wants to. Back to where we were, Amami stopped walking and looked around the alley. Feeling very anxious. No one was around her as she passed the rows of shops long time ago. The only thing she wanted now was to get back to the motel. How was that possible when she did not know where she was? It was just then when she heard a thunder.

* * *

><p>"In coming news." The news reporter spoke in the television. Everyone were having dinner in the dinning room and Fudou Akio was not in there. After finishing his dinner earlier, he went to the lounge to waste some time. He did not want to go back to his room as he was lazy and Amami was going to make the new drinks for everyone. Including him. Going back to his room would be receiving a call from her downstairs. If he was tired, he would not be going down and Amami would go up herself and drag him down. Fudou would not want that.<p>

Fudou switched on the television. The first thing that appeared interested Fudou. He placed the remote controller beside him and watched the show. Luck was not on his side when the drama changed to a sudden news report. Fudou gritted his teeth. The drama was getting to a good part. Seeing that he had nothing to do, he stood up and walked to a small fridge near the television. He poked a packet drink and started drinking from there.

"There is a typhoon approching Hawaii. Due to this, Liocott Island will experience strong typhoon winds, rain and thunder. The Island's typhoon control team advises people on the island to stay indoors. I repeat stay indoors." Fudou dropped his empty packet drink. His eyes widened and his jaws dropped. Fudou did not know what happened next, his legs moved and Fudou ran out of the motel. Ignoring Fuyuka calling him to come back.

* * *

><p>Fudou raced down the pavement, looking for Amami. The rain had started to fall and Fudou could hear thunder roaring from a distance. Like what the reporter said, Liocott Island would be experiencing strong winds. Fudou could fly high into the air if he was not careful. He stopped and looked around the streets. Hoping to spot an orange bob or something to know where Amami could have been.<p>

Fudou gritted his teeth again. He cletched his fist. He himself was wondering why he was running to look for the brad. He should be at the motel not caring a single thing about the typhoon and the light blue eye girl, but he was here running for Amami's safety. Fudou's face finched and he pouched a wall, leaving bruises on his knuckles. After his anger calmed down slightly, Fudou ran a hand through his mohawk.

_What are you doing Akio? This is not like you. Running around the town to look for a girl you hate. What is wrong with you!_ Fudou's eyes widened by a sudden realization. He flushed and quickly looked down at the floor, suddenly finding it interesting. His heart was starting to beat rapidly that Fudou could not hear the rain pattering on the pavement. _Don't tell me, I like that brad?_ Fudou grabbed his jacket at the spot where his heart was, unable to believe what he just thought. Fudou shook his head to get that thought out of his mind, though the blush and heart beating loudly was still there. Fudou continued running.

Just then, he heard sobbing coming from an alley in front of him. Fudou stopped to listen closely, leaning slightly towards the alley. _T-that sounded like brad!_ Fudou thought and he ran into it. It did not take too long to find the familar orange hair girl with that pink hairband on her head. The girl was sitting on the ground with her head hanging low. An arm supporting her upper body while her legs were lying on the ground. If you look closely, you would be able to notice tear drops dripping onto the pavement.

Fudou stared at the scene in front of him. Never had he ever saw the beautiful eye girl sad and depressed in a position like this before. The girl would always be a nice, kind girl who always gave a soft smile that would bring boys to melt over her. Which pisses Fudou Aiko off, but right now. Fudou could not bring himself to make fun of Amami. In fact, he pitied her. Fudou's eyes softened. He slowly walked up to Amami with a light pacing and crouched down in front of the girl. His hands in between his knees.

"Oi...What are you doing here little brad? Crying like the little princess you are." Fudou looked elsewhere, recalling about his past, "You're not in any hardships as me you know." Amami sniffed and looked up. Fudou could see how red her eyes were. _She must have cried for a long time._

"Fudou-kun..." The girl mourned and started crying again.

"Oi..." Fudou stood on his knees and leaned down to the girl. It was then when he noticed her ankle was red and it was swollen pretty badly. Fudou then found out why the puny brad was crying. He sighed and sat down on the floor, ignoring the wet pavement, "It's just a sprain." The girl sobbed loudly and lifted her head,

"You don't know how scared I was! No one was around to help me! I was so scared!" Amami broke into tears again. Fudou rolled his eyes.

"What a brad." He muttered under his breath. He stared at Amami for a short while and then turned around. Amami heard the sudden movement and looked up. Fudou had his back facing her. A hand on one knee and the other knee on the pavement, "Come on. I need to take you home." Fudou said in a kind voice. This time, it was Amami's turn to stare at the mohawk hair boy.

"But."

"What now?" Fudou turned his head. Amami lifted a finger up and pointed at something. Fudou lifted one eyebrow and did a hundred and eighty degree turn using his head. He noticed a plastic bag with oranges and apples in it. Other fruits like peaches and pears were left discarded on the floor. Fudou did not noticed them when he got to the alley.

_Maybe because your eyes were only set on little brad._ A voice said in Fudou's mind. Fudou felt heat on his cheeks again. He turned his head back to face the front.

"T-they're dirty. Leave them." Fudou stuttered.

"But-"

"We need to get back to the others. There's a typhoon passing by Liocott Island and we need to get back to the motel." Fudou stopped Amami. He waited for the girl to respond but nothing happened. Then Fudou felt arms wrapping around his neck, knowing it was from Amami caused his cheeks to burn redder. Fudou then took the girl's legs and carried them beside his waist as he stood up. He then begun to walk.

"You know Fudou-kun. You're acting pretty nice today." Fudou felt Amami smiling. He was not so sure, but he seemed to be liking it.

"Zip your mouth shut. I'm being nice today only because you sprained your ankle. Nothing else." Fudou stated.

"Whatever you say Fudou-kun." The girl smiled widened and Fudou's felt more heat on his cheeks. _This is going to be a long way home._

* * *

><p>A sound of a door knock woke Fudou up. It had already passed midnight and everyone should be asleep. Well, not everyone. The mohawk hair boy got out of the bed reluctantly, growling and cursing to whoever woke him up at this time of the night to go and be the sacrifice or bride for the demon king. It took him a long time to feel sleepy as Fudou was thinking about what happened with him and Amami this evening. Him running in the rain, looking for Amami. Seeing her in a depressed mood. Helping the girl out and finding a weird feeling inside of himself.<p>

They got back with everyone wondering where they were. Blurting out questions continuously that neither of the two could answer. Aki treated the swollen ankle, while the boys pulled Fudou away and asked what happened. Fudou could not say anything but blushed. The boys grinned at him, thinking that they knew the answer. Aki said that it would take at least one week for Amami's ankle to heal completely and that she should not move around too much. She also slightly added jokingly that Fudou have to carry her around for this one week, which Fudou blushed yet again.

Fudou scratched his mohawk and opened the door. He asked in a pissed off voice,

"What?" Fudou blinked to let his eyes get used to the light. When they did, Fudou flushed with widen eyes.

"A-am I disturbing you, Fudou-kun?" The same orange hair girl asked in her peach flowery pyjamas, her voice seemed to have nervousness in it. Fudou quickly looked away and changed his tone of voice.

"N-no of course not!" Fudou stuttered. He moved his eyeballs to look at Amami. The girl smiled,

"Well, I would like to say thank you for helping me back there."

"T-that was no problem at all!" Fudou spoke that quite fast.

"Still thank you." Amami leaned in to peck on Fudou's cheeks. Both of them flushed but Fudou's head could almost be mistaken as a tomato while Amami just had a slight flush that could not be seen clearly, "Good night Fudou-kun!" Amami said in a cheerful voice after returning back to her original position. She bowed and walked away.

Fudou stared at Amami. His blush had calm down, but only his cheeks that were still red. He was still trying to process the kiss into his mind. It might not be on the lips, but Fudou was as happy as he could ever be. He placed a hand on the spot where the girl kissed and softened his face into a smile.

"I love you, little brad." He whispered to himself before he went back into his room.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone who read this! Was it alright? I think Fudou was a little OOC and so was Amami right? Please review! Thank you!<p> 


End file.
